


And Where The Journey May Lead You

by CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Blood, M/M, Violence, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 00:13:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8468407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths
Summary: Zombie Apocalypse AU -- The one where the All For The Game books happen in a zombie-ridden area. Or, snippets of the longfic I Am Not Writing





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this one actually needs notes. 
> 
> I don't like zombies, because I don't like gore and stuff like that. And yet the one pervasive fic idea that I've had for the series was ZOMBIE AU. 
> 
> I just had a kind of terrible day, so I wanted to write something to cheer myself up with... and my brain decided to write some snippets of the Zombie Au I Am Not Writing. 
> 
> So here you have them. 
> 
> Credit due where it's due, since I was Not Writing A Zombie AU I set this pretty much over [The Zombiehunters](http://www.thezombiehunters.com/zombies.php) one because it's awesome, and two because it actually fits extremely well for the general not-idea I had.

Neil waits for as long as he can, which is stupid. He knows this. His mom, between rasping, gurgling breaths, tells him so. And Neil knows he’s only making her suffer more: once you’re bitten, that’s it.

But it’s his mom. And while he has the gun set by his side, he waits until the gurgling breathing of his mom chocking on her own blood slow down. Only then he picks up the gun and puts it against her forehead.

The second it stops, Neil closes his eyes and shoots three times. He feels her blood splatter him.

His mom’s body doesn’t turn into anything, but he still lights up the car anyway.

***

Wymack looks at him and Neil doesn’t know what he sees, but he refuses to show anything, just like he didn’t say anything to the doctors, nothing more than what he absolutely had to. Did he have more family? No. How long had he been in the wildlands? Couldn’t remember, some days it seemed forever. Did he have any especial ability? Does EXY count.

What he didn’t say was that he was good at surviving, that between his mom’s death and he being found it had been almost a year, and that he’s great at running, either miles or danger, and that he’ll play nice as long as he has to, but he’s going to bail as soon as he can.

“Well,” Wymack says, his voice raspy before he puts off the cigarette. Smoke still means his mother’s corpse burning over their car for Neil, but he says nothing of it. “You’ll fit right in with the Foxes.”

“Foxes?”

“Yup,” and he doesn’t grin but there’s something proud in the way he says it, just barely. “One must be a fox to recognize traps.”

***

When they’re on the haunt, Andrew laughs rattles the exact same fucking way a Berserker’s laugh does and he kills crawlers the way a Berserker kills people: a goalkeeper’s racket that has since long lost its netting and he hits and hits and hits until the zombie can stand anymore.

“They’re trying a new drug,” Nicky tells him, sounding dubious. “Like, trying for a cure? It’s still experimental, so…”

And he guesses that’s part of the deal Andrew had to make for the three cousins to be able to stay, couldn’t imagine the Commander being too happy that one of his Hunters had killed a soldier.

Kevin sighs as if he was bored by the sight, but Nathan can see that he’s a little pale, his mouth in a rictus. “It’s already dead, Andrew.”

“Yup! And dead again now!” Andrew cackles.

***

“Tanning on the beach, a daiquiri in my hand,” Allison says. She’s pretty in a fashion model way, and even here she still dresses as if she was going to a runway and not zombiehunting. Sometimes, Neil almost, almost forgets that on their first mission, her boyfriend was killed by a Basilisk.

“Ahhh, to be young and rich,” Nicky deadpans. Allison gives a dainty shrug as if saying ‘yeah, no complaints there’: while she’s Infected, her parents aren’t, and so she still has some extra privileges. It’s similar to Matt’s situation: his dad is one of the scientists working on the abouts of the virus and his mom is part of the army.

“Good pizza,” Matt says. Most of them grunt in agreement at that.

“EXY,” Dan sighs, her head on Matt’s lap. At that, only he and Kevin nod in agreement.

Andrew, off meds, finally, doesn’t say a thing.

***

“A Mercy found me,” Renee tells him with a soft smile. “I’d been left for dead by my old gang. And I probably would have, had any other zombie found me. But it stayed with me and kept me safe.”

“To kill you,” he reminds her, just in case she has forgotten, because sometimes he thinks that Renee is crazier than Andrew, and probably even more dangerous.

“Well, yes, of course. Just before I died, I know that,” Renee shrugs. “But the point is that it didn’t. It kept the other zombies away, and it brushed away my tears. It… it had a crucifix. This one,” she touches teh silver cross lightly. “The next day, the Hunters found me. They killed it, and took me in.”

“And you found God in that?”

“I did,” she looks at him with that soft smile of hers that Neil hates. “I could have died so, so easily, so many times. It wouldn’t have even taken much to do so. But instead, everything fixed itself in such a way that I couldn’t, wouldn’t give up my life. Faith, good luck… does it matter what we call it?”

**

Andrew kisses as if he wanted to kill him with his kiss, and at the moment Neil can’t say he minds at all. Andrew bites at his lower lip when he doesn’t part his lips soon enough and Neil shivers, tries to get his hands free of Andrew’s bone-crushing hold on his wrists before he simple gives up and kisses Andrew just as hard, and for the first time in a long, long time, Neil doesn’t think of dying or running away or making plans or anything that isn’t the feel of Andrew’s body on top of his and the bite of his kiss.

***

When Wymack finally comes inside, he’s pretty much serving as an anchor to stop Andrew from… well, even in his drugged up state, Nathan can take one or two wild guesses.

“I wasn’t bitten,“ he manages to say, even though he hurts. The drugs take the edge of it, make it manageable, but barely.

For a moment, he thinks Andrew is going to kill him bare handed.

“It was lucky that it was a Berserker,“ Kevin says, and he was probably going to say something about it, how it could have been a unter and then the two of them would be dead. But the look Andrew throws him makes him shut up.

His ribs are broken. His jaw, fisured. And all of his body took a pounding– if he closes his eyes, he can still feel it– can still feel himself there. It couldn’t have lasted much, no more than ten minutes, but it had felt like a lifetime.

His breathe hitches for a moment. The anger in Andrew’s eyes doesn’t subside, but it’s reigned over, somehow. He takes a deep breathe and stops struggling against Wymack, so Wymack let’s him go. Andrew gets close and leans over the hospital bed, his forehead against Neil’s and Neil’s breath hitches again, just a little,

“What did I fucking tell you about martyrs?” Andrew asks, soft. His hands hurt from blocking the fists of the zombie, but Neil doesn’t give a damn and he reaches for Andrew’s face, curling his hand on the nape of his neck. He can feel his hands trembling.

“You didn’t tell me not to be one,” he says. Even his voice sounds off.

“It was fucking implied, Josten,” Andrew deadpans, but his voice is still soft.

Neil manages a sound that is’ not a laugh but it’s not a sob either. Andrew’s hand falls softly on his chest, touching the line of bandages, before moving it to his side, where there are less bruises.

“Well, you know me. I get confused. I need straight directions.”

Andrew tightens his hand on his side for a moment and Neil can actually breathe a little easier at that.

“Wait, when did that happen?!” Nicky is asking.

“Don’t know, don’t care,” Allison says, sounding smug. “But thank you, Neil, Monster. You just made me a little bit richer.”


End file.
